


Cookies are Butter Late than Never

by artemis-writes (Celestiare)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Crack, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Identity Reveal, Oneshot, accidental reveal, and baking, and whoops, dont take this seriously imao, give them a break okay, making cookies, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiare/pseuds/artemis-writes
Summary: Usually when Marinette thinks of mistakes made during baking, it's adding too much sugar or too little flour.It's not accidentally revealing your most closely-gaurded secret.Especially not with a few cookie puns in between.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 153





	Cookies are Butter Late than Never

**Author's Note:**

> *Slight change. I know Adrien/Marinette have to say their Kwami's names to change, but for the sake of this fic (and the fact I'm on a time limit) I'm going to ignore that <333

Marinette watches as Adrien kneads the spiced dough in his hands, trying to keep a stoic face while balancing on her stepstool. Although, it was hard to be intimidating when she came up to his eyebrows at best. 

But unlucky for Adrien, teasing him has become her favorite pastime. 

"Adrien Agreste, is that the best you can do?" She scolds, her throat scratching as she deepened her voice as low as she could go. She feels laughter bubbling her chest, and has to press her lips together to stop it. Adrien looks up at her, lip twitching. However, it seems as though Adrien had about the same luck Marinette did in the kitchen. He looked like he stepped outside in a blizzard from opening the flour bag the wrong way, which ended up all in his hair and clothes. That moment on, Marinette decided that it was best she teach him the art of baking- and the disguise was definitely non-negotiable. As were the felt Christmas headbands she made earlier that day.

"N-No sir," He manages, coughing to hide his laughter, but Marinette catches it. She brings her hand to her face, mindful of the sharpied mustache on her upper lip, and narrows her eyes over her fake glasses and nose. (The same pair she used to sneak into Adrien's party ages ago, which Adrien loved to remind her the moment she put them on. She acted like no such thing happened- but her denial only fueled their laughter). Adrien's own headband jangled sadly on his head as he folded the dough over. "I'm just doing what my teacher tells me, so it sounds like more of a _you_ problem," He quips, causing Marinette to gasp, a sharp and relieving contrast to the voice she's been using for the past five minutes. 

"I can't help it if my student lacks talent, Agreste! Not even the most powerful Christmas spirit can save you, my boy."

"Mariah Carey does have her limits," Adrien agrees, making Marinette snort and pat his head. 

"Mariah Carey's name shall not be said in vain. Stop disgracing my kitchen."

"This is my kitchen now! You're fired," Adrien says, ducking under her hand as he reaches across the table for the rolling pin. Marinette gasps and holds her hand to her chest, clutching at her apron. 

"Mutiny? In my kitchen?" Marinette raises her fists in a mock fighting pose. "It's more likely than you think. You're going to have to fight me for it though!" 

Adrien races to the other side of the table, laughing as they ended up circling each other, trying to avoid each other. 

"Stop running away from me! You're the one who wanted to fight!" Marinette laughs, to which Adrien taps the rolling pin against his chin and shrugs. 

"That's true, but I thought it was going to be easier than this." Adrien laughs, dodging Marinette's swipe for his "weapon". He lifts it high so she would have to jump to get it. Not taking the bait, Marinette puckers her lips and sighs, leaning back to cross her arms. 

"Mr. Agreste, I'm going to have to ask you to hand over the rolling pin."

"What are you, an officer now?"

"That's my secret alias," Marinette amends, nodding her head. Before they go any further, Sabine walks into the kitchen. They both pause, turning slowly to face her. 

Sabine doesn't even question it. She smiles softly and holds up a toy dog of all things. It was made of purple plastic, with a little santa hat on top. 

"Marinette, darling, can you fix this for me please? I wanted to set it up on display, but the buttons not working, see?" Sabine sets the toy on the counter as they gather around it, Marinette not even bothering to take of her glasses, as Sabine pushes down the button on the dogs paw. Nothing happened. "These spots are supposed to start flashing." 

"Okay, we can fix it Mrs. Dupain-Cheng," Adrien says, taking the toy into his hands and lifts it up to look at the battery. Marinette joins him, her eyes narrowing before turning back to her mom. 

"We'll bring it back out once we're finished!

"Thanks so much, dears. I'll be back later, we still have a few more things to do before we open the shop this weekend," Sabine smiles, dusting her hand on her apron, pressing a quick kiss on Marinette's cheek, and leaves just as quickly as she came. Adrien sets the toy back on the counter, shaking his head. 

"Maybe it's a faulty wire?" 

Marinette sighs, poking the machine before lowering herself to look into the display. "I've had this in the shop since I was five years old. I'd hate to see it get thrown away." 

Marinette and Adrien both look at the dog, speaking over themselves. 

_"The spots on-"_

_"At least there's no claws out-"_

Marinette gasped as a familiar red light flashed through the room, her heart thudding even higher in her chest a the green light that accompanied it. A second later, Marinette found herself staring at Chat Noir. 

They gaped at each other, mouths open but no words came out. 

Marinette stepped away, pointing at him, Chat Noir mirroring her. 

"Oh my god-" Marinette gasped, lifting her hands to her head.

"You're-" Adrien choked, flinging his hands out in front of him. 

**_"LADYBUG?"_ **

**_"CHAT NOIR?"_ **

"This was just supposed to be a fun baking session," Marinette cried out, pressing her hands to her face. "I didn't know this would happen!"

" _Just a friend-_ oh my god, this is so embarrassing," Adrien groaned, tilting his head back his he covered his own hands with his face. 

"What? Why?" 

Before they could further explain, Marinette and Adrien's widen comically as they heard a commotion outside and remembered the audience that could overhear their conversation at any time. They stared back at each other. 

"We'll pretend this never happened," Marinette says, crossing her arms. 

"I don't really think that'll work, but okay," Adrien says, looking back to the doorway. "I just totally didn't see Marinette transform into Ladybug-"

"Shush! My parents could hear you!" Marinette yelps, leaping to cover his mouth with his hand. "Just play dumb!" 

"Marinette? Adrien? Is everything okay in there?" Sabine called, thankfully it sounded like she was a safe distance away. 

"W-We're okay!" Marinette called back, before looking into Adrien's startled eyes as they heard her footsteps come closer

"Spots off," Marinette rushed, freezing to the spot as light flashed in the room again, Adrien letting out a muffled cry as he tugged on her hand. She hastily uncovered his mouth. 

"Claws in-" Adrien said, just in time as a Sabine walked back in, her face lit with confusion. 

"What was that?" Sabine asked, her eyes turning back to the toy dog. "I didn't think the lights were _that_ bright." She walked over and pressed the button, which miraculously started working again. Sabine's eyes shined as she turned back to face the duo. "Thank you so much! You two work well as a team!" 

Marinette found herself smiling, grinning as she leaned onto one hip and nudged him in the stomach. 

"I think we do too," Marinette says, as Adrien laughs and places his elbow onto of her head. 

"Me too." 

Sabine looks back on the counter space, her eyebrows knitted together. "You guys haven't cut out any cookies yet?" 

Adrien and Marinette turn back around to the mess that was the countertop, bowls, and flour askew. They looked back at each other with a grin, as Marinette shrugged. 

"I guess we're just not _cut_ out for the job?" Marinette smiles, causing Adrien to grin even brighter. 

"Cookies are butter late than never," He amends, this time joining in with Marinette in the laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas SHENANIGANS BABY. I've never written any holiday-themed blurbs from ML and thought I would give it a shot with my favorite trope....accidental identity reveals.... is anyone surprised tho?? No. Not me!! Anyway, i hoped you enjoyed!! :D and yes, i blared every Christmas song on my speakers while writing this.
> 
> i wrote this as fast as humanly possible and no i don't regret it imao this is totally ooc for me


End file.
